


A Gentle Ride with Friends

by awerewolf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I didn't want to overwhelm this fic with tags, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex on horseback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: When the Kingdom army marches from Fhirdiad to Derdriu, Byleth shares a saddle with Dimitri.





	1. Chapter 1

The ride from Fhirdiad to Derdriu was a long and exhausting one. Dimitri could not find it within himself to ignore Claude’s plea for assistance, and while the Kingdom’s forces were depleted somewhat after retaking the capital, he knew that Claude could provide even more valuable allies for their fight against the Empire. There was also the matter of guilt. Dimitri had personally struck blows against Claude at Gronder Field, and would have killed him if given the opportunity. He did not know what he was thinking, or if he was thinking anything at all… The sight of Edelgard’s banner had ignited his lust for blood that he would’ve cut down anyone who stood in his way.

It was these thoughts, and his hopes of making things up to those he had wronged, that swirled in his mind as he rode south with his army. The weather had not made the ride any easier, as light rain misted them on and off during the daylight hours—just enough to leave them damp and freezing, and the roads muddy enough for the wagons to struggle to ride through.

The ride would’ve been shorter with a lone rider, or a small group, but the entire army travelling as one meant that twice the time would be taken. Dimitri rode his own horse, a gift from Rodrigue before his passing. She was a tall warhorse, gentle and sweet, who held him even fully armored as if it were no real effort to her. She was a lovely dappled grey, black-maned and pretty. He had asked the orphans at Garreg Mach to name her before their departure, and they had called her Silver-Rose. Ferdinand had nearly wept at the beauty of the name, “fit for a true knight’s noble steed,” but Dimitri had seen a tinge of envy in his expression.

Professor Byleth, for all of her wise tutelage, lacked experience with horses. Instead, she assisted in leading the caravan of wagons. While he had missed her company the past few days on the road, he knew it was for the best. They had not stopped a single time for a broken wheel or stuck wagon, and he knew his former professor was to thank for that. It was her efforts that would help them make it to Derdriu all the faster.

They had a few hours left of a ride until they would reach Fort Conand, where they would set up camp and rest. Dimitri was already exhausted and saddle sore from spending the past few days riding nearly nonstop. A light mist of rain had misted them that morning, which was many hours past as the sun was setting, but Dimitri was still damp and cold. It was when Gilbert came to check on him that the call to stop was made for the first time besides for rest.

“No,” Dimitri insisted. “Let them continue. We can catch up.”

Gilbert shot him a hesitant look, but obeyed, and the army continued on.

“Your majesty, you look exhausted and unwell.” Gilbert looked him over. “You should at least change into some dry clothes for the rest of the journey.”

“I do not wish to hold up the entire army, not when we are so close to our next destination.”

At that point, the caravan began to pass and Byleth hopped down, allowing them to pass without her.

“Is everything alright?” She asked, throwing a concerned look Dimitri’s way. She had the courage and familiarity with him that Gilbert did not, and reached forward to touch him. “Dimitri! You are freezing, and your clothes are still wet from this morning! Why haven’t you said anything?”

“I thought it could be remedied when we reach camp…” Embarrassed at the attention from both Gilbert and his professor, Dimitri turned his head away. “I apologize.”

“We could remedy this rather quickly, without stopping everyone.” Byleth’s hand rested on her chin as she thought. “Gilbert, will you fetch Dimitri some fresh clothes?”

“Of course.” Gilbert nudged his horse and sped off to catch up with the caravan.

“You can change in the brush, and have your Silver stand to help with your modesty as well.” Byleth suggested. Gilbert quickly returned with clean, dry clothing from the caravan, as well as another large furred cloak. Trusting the professor to the task, the knight returned to the rest of the army.

Dimitri changed in the brush, as she suggested. He did not dally, and made quick work of changing. When he was finished, he found the dry clothes had made him feel much better, and he said so to Byleth.

“Of course. Being all wet and cold is never such a pleasant thing.” She reached up so casually, smoothing and adjusting the collar of his shirt. The sensation made him swallow hard. She helped him clasp his fresh cloak on his shoulders, and he mounted his horse once again.

Byleth stood far below him without her own horse, and he felt awkward looking down at her. “What shall you do?”

“Oh, well…” She thought for a moment. “I’ll ride with you for a while, then. I can lend you a bit of my warmth, after all. Perhaps you can teach me a little about horsemanship while we ride.”

He grinned and offered his hand, and she climbed into the saddle in front of him. The wall of warmth against his front, and the feeling of her between his legs, nearly took the breath out of him. Her hands grabbed at the cloak, wrapping it around the both of them.

“Now we’ll both stay warm.” She said, tilting her head up at him and offering a small smile.

He handed her the reins, instructing her to hold them loosely while he gave Silver a little kick, indicating for her to catch up to everyone else. When they returned to his position among the army, he allowed himself a moment of boldness, and laid his hands over hers, pulling the reins gently to slow the horse to match speed with the other riders.

His hands nearly burned from her warmth as he removed them, placing them on the horn of the saddle in front of her and letting her keep the reins. “She needs no further instruction. She knows what to do from here.”

“She’s a fine horse.”

“She is.” Dimitri agreed, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Darkness soon washed over the travelling army, and a few men pulled out lanterns so that no others would lose their way. Byleth’s grip slackened on the reins, and one of her hands came to rest on his thigh. He had to bite his tongue to stifle his gasp.

The short ride so far, he was trying not to focus on her in front of him, but now he found it impossible. Her head was right below his, and the clean smell of her hair was in his every breath. Her back was pressed against his chest, warm and solid, and her bottom was firm between his legs. With each trot of the horse, they were made to rock together.

Her hand was only so warm as it had always been, and yet it felt like a brand upon his thigh. He wished he could see her face. He had several opportunities to kiss her before, and, like a coward, had turned away. Now, he could not even see her face and the tight ball of desire was winding in his stomach. He wondered if she even knew.

Suddenly, a little gasp escaped her, and Dimitri realized with absolute humiliation that he was half-hard against her backside.

“Professor-- I--“ He was choking on his words. He wished an arrow would fly out of the woods and kill him instantly, ending his agony. “I am so so sorry. It’s just—You’re very warm and, I—There are no excuses. If you would like to move behind me, or even return to the caravan, I would-“

“Dimitri, it is okay.” She let the reins rest around the horn of the saddle, something he usually wouldn’t advise but ignored due to the state of things, and her other hand found his opposite thigh. “You’ve been rather stressed lately.”

“Yes, stress.” He nodded, latching on to the excuse she was giving him. “Retaking Fhirdiad, while a source of great happiness, put many more responsibilities on my plate.”

“And you already had many responsibilities on your plate to begin with.” She agreed. Both her hands began rubbing back and forth along his thighs, light as a feather. “I wish I could help you, but I know there’s only so much I can do. Still, I find myself wanting to help take some of that stress away.”

Dimitri couldn’t speak. Her hands moved higher, one of them finding his erection, which had extended down his pants leg. She was not shy, reaching back and adjusting him so that his cock stood up straight under his pants, pressed between his belly and her backside, their clothes separating them.

This new position made him press against her with each rock of the horse’s gait, and he leaned down against the top of her head, grunting at the sensation.

“Professor,” His hands found her hips, pushing her away from him the slightest bit. “We’re surrounded by soldiers. This is a terrible idea.”

“No one can see us.” She whispered. “It’s dark, and we’re underneath this cloak. It’s only you and I.” She rocked back against him and he bit back another grunt, looking around quickly and noting that she was right. The closest person to them was at least 20 feet away, and visibility was incredibly limited in the dark. As long as they avoided any odd noises, no one would be the wiser…

He let go of her hips, letting her position herself how she pleased. She gripped the horn of the saddle, lifting herself a bit and tilting herself forward, so that each movement of the horse rocked him against her backside, and the front of her against the saddle. When she was finished, she reached back, finding his hands and placing them upon her hips again and she rocked back against him with the rhythm of the movement of the saddle.

The friction was exquisite, and he bit down hard on his bottom lip to stifle any noises that dared to try to escape. When she rocked against him again, he matched her movement, and his stomach clenched at the tiniest whine he heard escape from her lips.

It was hotter than a furnace under their shared cloak, and with each thrust against her bottom, he felt her shirt ride up. Her skin was slick with sweat, but for a moment he closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like if they were alone. He knew he would kiss her. He would kiss her until they were both breathless. He couldn’t kiss her now, people would see, but he wanted so desperately to feel her lips, her tongue… He didn’t know if he would wait until they reached camp if that were the case. He might have pulled her from the horse and taken her somewhere in the woods, or pulled down her shorts and fucked her on the horse. He practically panted at the thought. Nothing was stopping him from doing that now. No one would see. _He wanted to_, he so desperately wanted to.

He squeezed his eyes shut, giving a particularly hard thrust. He ran his hands up her stomach, groping at her breasts over her shirt. He heard her barely suppress a moan at that, and his blood was on fire. He knew that if he took her now, they would be found out quickly. They had to remain quiet.

He rocked desperately against her, his cock sliding against her, and he felt her hand reach down between her legs. He muffled his moan in her shoulder as he came, his seed staining his freshly changed trousers. He swatted her hand away, and rubbed furiously between her legs over her shorts. Her hand moved to guide his, and after a moment he felt her rock forward against his fingers, her other hand in her mouth to stifle her noises.

He swallowed hard and looked around. No one seemed to have paid them any attention at all. In fact, the man closest to him seemed to have fallen asleep atop his horse. Dimitri nudged Byleth, pointing the man out, and she let out a soft giggle at the sight.

In their shared warmth under the cloak, one of her hands returned to the reins while the other linked their fingers together.

“Are you feeling a bit less stressed?” She asked innocently.

Heat rose to his face. “Yes, significantly less so. Thank you.” His thumb ran over the top of her hand. “You know I always enjoy your company.”

She turned to him, her same small smile gracing her face. “Then perhaps I will have to ease your burdens more often.”


	2. BONUS: Horse POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's horse has a bad day.

The warhorse rather liked her job. She had not been ridden into battle yet, at least nothing serious, so everything had been rather easy so far. The human who cared for her was someone of significance to the others, perhaps because he was one of the largest among them. She rather liked him. He was fierce and brave, and did not wear spurs to kick her or a riding crop to whip her. He kept her brushed and clean, and made sure she was well fed. Lately, they had been doing a lot of travelling, but she did not tire easily so she was fine with that.

There was another human, smaller, that spent quite a lot of time around the leader. This one was odd-looking, with bright hair like bird's feathers. Still, she was soft-spoken and gentle, and the horse rather liked her as well.

That was, until the leader and the bright woman decided to ride her together. At first, she did not mind when the two of them climbed into the saddle together. The warhorse could withstand significant weight, and even when the leader rode her fully armored. The added weight of the bright woman was nothing at all. But then, they began making odd noises and moving rhythmically in a strange way.

The warhorse realized, with horror, what was happening. They were mating on top of her. These humans could not stop for five minutes to sate their urges in the grass aside the road, and instead decided that her saddle was the most opportune place to do so.

Disgusted, the warhorse tried to pay no attention to what was happening. She would not let them distract her from her task. She could walk mindlessly for miles. She simply needed to think of something else, or nothing at all.

But her ears kept flicking back at every panting noise the two humans made behind her, and it was hard to ignore the rocking in her saddle. Annoyed, she hoped they would finish soon.

Her hopes came true, and soon they were quiet, and the rocking stopped. The warhorse let out a sigh of relief. She hoped they would keep those activities out of her saddle from now on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write an actual followup instead of just posting the jokey-one with the horse pov. so here it is.

The Kingdom’s army made their way past Ailell and into Alliance territory. From then on, they would have to keep a low profile in order to avoid clashing with any of the Imperial army or their allies before reaching Derdriu.

Over a week had passed since what had transpired between Dimitri and Byleth on the back of his horse, and he had been kept busy since then. He had to plot the best possible ways of approaching the Aquatic Capitol, and whether splitting the army to have them take separate routes was a prudent idea. Byleth was kept busy as well, keeping morale high among their soldiers and allies, and keeping everyone on track.

Dimitri had hoped for a moment to speak with her alone at camp one night, if only to discuss what had happened between them, but their duties kept them so busy that such a thing was impossible. Even if he did find himself awake and with free time in the late hours of the night, he was certain she had already retired to bed and did not want to wake her. Still, the memories of what had happened made his face burn and his stomach twist with hot pleasure.

So when she approached him on her own one late afternoon as he stood next to his horse he had yet to unsaddle, he was surprised. She fixed a mischievous look at him and he could not help the heat that rose to his face.

“Going for a ride?” She asked, running her hand gently down the mare’s side.

“Yes.” He turned away, busying himself with adjusting the tightness of the saddle and smoothing the blanket underneath. “Sometimes, a ride out over the hills can be quite relaxing.”

“I see.” Her fingers gently ran through the horse’s mane. “Might I join you? We shall have to share a saddle, as I have no horse of my own, but you did not complain when we did so before…”

Dimitri felt his heart suddenly beat faster and harder in his chest. “Yes! Yes, of course.” He cleared his throat. “You are welcome to ride with me, Professor.”

He climbed into the saddle and offered her a hand to help her up, but this time she climbed up behind him rather than in front of him.

“Oh, you’re going to…?” Dimitri did not know whether he felt disappointed or not.

“I feel perfectly content right here.” Byleth insisted, wrapping her arms around him. All feelings of disappointment disappeared at the sensation of Byleth’s arms around him.

He spurred the horse into a gallop, heading out of camp. He passed by Gilbert and saw the man’s look of disapproval, but knew he would say nothing so long as the Professor was with him. The army had ventured out of Ailell and into Daphnel territory to camp. At the foothills of the Oghma Mountains, the terrain was full of hills that made the ride more enjoyable.

Dimitri had forgone his armor when they reached camp and changed into simple riding clothes. The heat surrounding Ailell made him leave his cloak back at camp, and he noticed that his former Professor had left her coat as well. His lack of armor meant he could better feel the press of her against his back, and his cheeks heated at the sensation. The professor had always been very… gifted, it would have taken a true fool not to notice, and it was even more noticeable with her chest pressed against his back.

“You are so warm, Dimitri.” He felt her cheek press into his back. “Quite the contrast from when we last rode together.”

“I did not stay cold very long.” He bit out a nervous laugh.

“I helped you warm up, if I recall correctly.” Her hands ran over his chest and he swallowed hard. “I could do that for you now, although you don’t seem to need the help. Though, things have been stressful lately. Perhaps you are feeling tense?”

“I—” He was choking on his tongue. “I…”

She shushed him gently, her hands running down his belly. He could barely focus on steering the horse as they slowed at the top of a hill, shifting into a leisurely pace.

“I can feel how tense you are.” Her fingers found the top of his trousers and pulled out his shirt from where it had been tucked. “Let me ease it for you.”

One hand rested at the exposed skin of his lower stomach while the other hand lazily undid the laces of his trousers. He shifted a bit in the saddle, one hand still gripping the reins while the other steadied himself on the horn of the saddle. Finally, his laces were undone and she pulled his cock, half-hard, out of his breeches.

“What do we have here?” She shifted against him, her chest pressing tightly against his back.

“Byleth, please…”

Her fingers danced lightly over the tip, coaxing him to full hardness before she curled her hand around him and pumped down. He gasped, his hips stuttering and rocking forward into her hand. He heard the whisper of a giggle escape from her, a rare sound to hear from Byleth, and his blood pumped even harder.

One of her hands curled around his cock, pumping back and forth at a pace so slow it set his teeth on edge, while her other hand ran through the hair that extended from his navel to his groin. He rocked his hips forward, trying to encourage her to go faster, but she simply paused her movements and waited until he was still again before continuing.

Her hand paused at his tip, collecting the small amount of seed that was dripping from the top, and pumped down again. He tried thrusting into her hand once more and groaned with frustration as she paused again.

“Please, Byleth, Please.” His voice was hoarse and he hardly recognized it, but Byleth gave his cock a little squeeze before pulling her hands away entirely. He thought the loss would bring him close to tears.

“Do you think we could dismount?” She asked, her now-sticky hands moving along his belly.

“Y-Yes.” Dimitri stuttered, before letting out a more definitive. “Yes.”

He quickly found a nearby tree with low hanging branches to tie his horse up to, and tucked himself back into his trousers to dismount before helping Byleth down. She barely had time to steady herself before he was pressing his mouth against hers. It was only a small kiss, but when she guided him to a patch of grass nearby and had him sit, she kissed him again.

If he could taste, he was certain that her mouth was something divine. Still, the sensation of her tongue against his own was something he had imagined for longer than he cared to admit, and finally having that dream become a reality made him feel somewhat lightheaded. Her lips had not left his when she pulled his erection from the confines of his trousers again, pumping him a bit more steadily than she did before.

She pulled back from the kiss, her lips shining with saliva, and pressed another kiss to his neck instead. He leaned back on his elbows as she sucked gently where his shoulder met his neck. At some point, she had unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and gently pulled it open, pressing more kisses down his bare chest.

As she made her way down, he realized what she intended. He thought to make some move to stop her, but he was so desperate that he simply watched as her mouth finally pressed a wet kiss at the base of his erection.

She kept her eyes on him, and he was certain he looked like a fool, disheveled and with his mouth hanging open as he panted like an animal. She pressed another kiss to the base of his erection and, inching up slightly, sucked like she had on his neck. He grunted, one fist coming forward to his mouth to muffle his sounds.

Her tongue darted out, pink and wet, to lick up his cock and leave a shiny trail in its wake. Then she was at the head, where she pressed a little kiss before taking him in her mouth and running her tongue over him firmly.

The hot, wet sensation of her mouth had him clutching desperately at the grass. It was hard to resist thrusting into her mouth, but he did not want to ruin the gift she was giving him and felt it best to let her take things at her own pace.

Her hands came up, pumping the base of his erection as she lowered her mouth even further. She grasped him firmly and pumped him quickly, like he so desperately wanted her to when they started, and she pulled off of his cock to offer him a small smile. Her lips were red and puffy, and spit trailed from her lips to the end of his cock. The sight was close to overwhelming.

Before he could think of anything to say, she had lowered her mouth to him again, pumping back and forth as much with her lips as she was with her hands. Her tongue swirled around him and it grew harder and harder to resist thrusting up into her mouth. His hands found her face, running gently over her cheeks and she pulled off one last time.

“Please, I want to kiss you.” He panted. She smiled again and crawled up his chest, her hand still working away at his cock, and gave him what he desired. He brushed his tongue into her mouth, uncaring of the traces of his seed inside, as he couldn’t taste it anyway. Her thumb ran over the tip of him and he thrust forward, releasing over her hands and his stomach.

His head fell back gently against the grass as he caught his breath. Byleth tucked him back into his pants and curled next to him.

“I feel rather selfish.” Dimitri confessed as the seed against his stomach grew cold. He pulled an unused pair of riding gloves from his pocket and wiped it off. “You have done much for me, and I have done nothing for you.”

She propped herself up on her elbow. “Do you wish to?”

He nodded eagerly. “Desperately.”

She smiled and took his hand, guiding it down her belly and into the front of her shorts. “Apologies if I don’t last very long.”

“There is nothing to apologize for.” He insisted, his fingers found the wetness of her slit between her legs and she let out a little gasp. He looked up at her and she nodded, guiding his hand.

“Right here, that feels good if you rub it, and here…” She guided his hand further back. “I’m sure you know what to do.”

He swallowed hard and nodded, pressing a finger into where she guided his hand. After a moment she pulled down her shorts, tights, and underwear in one go so that his hand could access her better.

He pumped his finger into her and found that he could rub his thumb against the area she had pointed him out to earlier as well. She arched into him, a flush high on her cheeks and her eyes bright.

After a minute, he added another finger, and a moan escaped from her like a crack of lightening. He bit down on his tongue, trying not to get worked up again so he could just focus on her.

“Dimitri,” Her hands tangled in his hair and she was panting into his neck, pressing closer against him. “Oh, you’re doing so well…”

He swirled his thumb in the opposite direction, changing the pattern he’d developed, and she twisted against him. She moaned again, louder, against his neck before going slack in his grip. He removed his fingers from her, wiping them on his trousers, and pulled her shorts up to return the favor she had done for him earlier.

Byleth brushed her hair from her face and looked up at him. She pressed a little kiss to the corner of his mouth, and the sweetness of the gesture made his heart squeeze in his chest.

“We should return to camp before we’re missed.” She stood, brushing her clothing off, and helped him button his shirt back when he stood up as well.

As they rode back into camp, Dimitri found one of her hands that was wrapped around his middle and gripped it gently. When he helped her down from the horse and escorted her to her tent, she offered him a sly smile.

“Perhaps we should make horseback riding together a regular occurrence.” She opened the flap of her tent, “I would not mind.” And disappeared inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please recall how byleth and dimitri's ending slide says they often take long horse rides together...

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @seawolf on tunglr or @wolfheaded on twitter for your shitposting needs
> 
> all comments, kudos, etc are received with immense love


End file.
